


He Came Running

by Tigerlilly6



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, NSFW, Really really bad, Smut, i don't know what happened, it's acually really horrible, lonely, lonely Draco, nsfl, slythrins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlilly6/pseuds/Tigerlilly6
Summary: Just read it(This was written by my friend Lauren 2 yours ago when she was 14 and I thought it deserves some attention)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and slimy night in the slytherin common room, and Draco Malfoy was spread across the dark red leather sofa, watching the first years walk by. Mudbloods, he thought to himself. Even the ones who aren't, they were all mudbloods to him. Unlike his darling Harry, however. Oh Harry, his ebony haired, emerald eyed prince. Not like how his potions profferer and secret lover Snape was, but that was a different story all together. Oh no, everyone knew about him and harry, even his father had heard of it. Harry busted open the door to the common room, yelling "IT IS I DEATH EATER WANNABES. I DESTROYED YOUR LEADER WHEN I WAS A BABY. NOW WHERE MY BOYFRIEND AT?!?" Of course with that, all of the other people in the room left-they knew this was me and the chosen ones time. Anyways I'm known to accidentally crucio people when I come, oh me. "Hey baby" Harry said seductively as he climbed over me. "Hey boo" I said, as he started to unbutton my pants. "How's Ron and Hermione?" "Oh, you know, screwing each other in the chamber of secrets" He said. "Thats hot" I breathed as he started to grind on me. Backwards and forwards, again and again, Oh how it felt good. Oh man, he was going down now, this would be my first blowjob. Oh, oh oh my gooood. This was amazing. Oh god, I'm coming, I'm coming. I could feel myself grabbing my wand, my real wand, and pointing it at his head. "CR CR CRUCIOOOOOO" I yelled. Whoops, there we go, I had just killed my boyfriend. Oh well, if voldy asks, I'll say he died happy. I wouldn't exactly be lying.


	2. Drape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's another part ...

The half-hard prince:

It had been 3 months since Draco had accidentally killed Harry Potter, the chosen one, also his lover. He hadn't been able to sleep for days, nay, weeks. It was eating him up inside, and as a result, he hadn't been eaten out either. It was hell. The blue eyed slytherin started to daydream, and his thoughts spread to his other lover, side ho if you will, snape. Just as he started to think about the professors long, slender legs, there was a knock at the door. "Malfoy" a voice said, resembling an old woman's fart. "Are we okay? Like, what are we? We haven't screwed since before Potter died." At this, Draco sprung up and whipped open the door. "You think you can do better than him, old man?" "Try me" grandma farts replied. Draco pulled him into the room and removed his pants promptly, beginning to suck him off. "Oooh. Ooh my. 10 points to slytherin!" Draco pulled his head away inquisitively "Are you faking it? Your not hard." " I'm getting there" snape whined. "No your not!" Screeched Draco. He pointed his want at old lady farts angrily. "Crucio!!!!!!" Screamed Draco. Snake screamed, and growled "Bitch you did not just to that!" He raised his wand in a limp fashion, mimicking a flaccid penis, and said "avada kedavara!". Draco fell down, dead. "50 points from slytherin"


End file.
